


Say goodnight one more time...

by SmolMo



Series: How to safe a life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Reader, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Roommates, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, drunk, drunk sakusa, flirty drunk, late night, omg they were roommates, posessive drunk, reader is a surgical intern, staring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: You come home after a long shift from the hospital to find three pro-volleyball players drunk in your living room.Bokuto is clingy, Miya is being a little flirty shit (but what else is new) and Sakusa...he is strangely quiet and just can't keep his eyes off you.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: How to safe a life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Say goodnight one more time...

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a prequel one-shot to my one-shot "Had I known how to save a life".
> 
> MSBY Players got drunk and Y/N Sakusa's roommate who is a surgical intern was asked to supply handover relief in form of IV bags.
> 
> Titile ispired by the song : ”Beauty and Madness”- Fra Lippo Lippi

Ok…nani the fuck?

What the heck was happening? You almost had been on your way out from the hospital after an exhausting shift in the ER when you received Sakusa text.

_Hey Y/n, could you get some banana bags home?_

Kiyoomi wasn’t a man for a lot of explanation, and you knew that he probably wrote this for a reason. Was he sick and in need of IV and too anxious to get himself into the hospital? After all, Hospitals had a lot of germs.

Then you remembered that Kiyoomi had mentioned that his teammates from MSBY wanted to come over and sighed and made a beeline to the supply closet. IV-fluids packed in your bag, you drove off to your and Kiyoomi’s apartment, dreading the upcoming ordeal.

What you saw was worse than in your imagination. First of all, your apartment smelled like sweat and beer. The latter was obvious since you found beer cans littering the floor of the hallway leading you, like the breadcrumbs in Hensel and Gretel to…three drunk Volleyball players spread in the living room. But why the sweat ...don't the guys shower after practice…did they had another stupid pushup contest in their living room?

“LOOK OMI-OMI! THERE SHE IS!” Atsumu Miya drawled as he spotted you. He was dangling off the backside of the couch.

“HEY HEY HEY Y/N -CHAAAAN!” Bokuto, who had been bouncing on a huge turquoise gymnastic ball Kiyoomi used for training, yelled in a volume that you were glad that your neighbor next door was so old she needed hearing aids.

Kiyoomi himself was sitting on the floor, leaning on one of his knees while the other leg was stretched out. He looked at you with his deep dark eyes in silence in his hand glass with a clear liquid.

“What’s going on?” you sighed and put a head on your temple to massage it. “It’s a freaking Wednesday and not even midnight…why are you all drunk?”

“I'm NOT DRUNK Y/N-CHAN YOU'RE MEAN!” Bokuto-san whined and promptly started crying into their sofa pillow dramatically.

“Don’t cha worry about Boku-chan Y/N…I know yer take good care of us,” Atsumu said, still dangling head over from the couch, the redness slowly increasing in his head.

“Atsumu-san please…you will hurt yourself” you sighed and dropped your purse on the floor and grabbed the scrunchy on your wrist to pull up your hair into a low ponytail. Not a high one…your head was pounding enough already.

You went into your room and got out the necessary things and the random metal poles for IV bags you had laying around since the last time this happened, then back to the living room where Miya and Bokuto were having a hissing discussion. Sakusa looked at you again in silence, following your every move with his eyes.

“How much did you drink?” you sighed, staring at the empty beer cans and spotted the stronger liquor and shot glasses on the table, “and why on a Wednesday?”

“Because Tsum-Tsum got stood up,” Bokuto giggled at enthusiastically, patted the setter on his back, “and Omi-Omi lost a bet in practice and why not?”

“Because too much alcohol leads to high blood pressure, heart disease, stroke, liver disease, and digestive problems,” you said, putting on your gloves, the latex snapping loudly in the room, “To name a few things…We definitely have to talk about your life choices boys”

“Neee Y/n-chaaaaan….yer sound so sexy when you talk intelligent,” Miya purred and leaned back on the sofa, crossing his arms behind his neck, “even though I don’t hafa clue on wat yer sayin’”

You raised an eyebrow and shook your head but smiled a little at both Bokuto and Sakusa's reaction to Miyas words. Bokutos mouth was agape, and he pointed at Atsumu, then at you, then back at Atsumu and Sakusa, then back at you uttering sounds that couldn’t possibly count as words.  
And Sakusa? Sakusa, who had been looking at you silently, had whipped his head around so fast, you had thought for a second he might have snapped it and looked at Miya.  
The blonde setter smirking at the spiker mouthing the word Coward.

“Alright, you three…," you said because you wanted this procedure to get over with “who is the drunkest?”

“Me me me! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! Who is a drunker? I like owls!” Bokuto waved his hand around frantically and started hooting, “WHO! WHOO WHOO”

Looking more like an owl than usual.

“Bokuto-san, please stop hooting and hold still” you sighed and propped up the first IV bag on a metal pole and prepped the needle. “Show me your left arm.”

“Please don’t hurt me Y/N-chan …. I’m scared…I’m just a little owlet after all,” Bokuto said and hooted quietly.

“Yes…. you are,” you sighed but smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s just a gentle poke.”

You distracted him with small talk, which usually worked with your pediatric patients and well Bokuto as well. Soon you settled him down enough that you managed to put the IV into his arm without much drama since Bokuto was focused on showing you pictures of him and some guy called Akaashi.

“Isn’t he precious???? MY SWEET LITTLE AKAAAASHIIII” Bokuto cooed. “I’m gonna text him!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Bokuto-san,” you murmured, but Bokuto had already sent 4 voice messages to Akaashi, all consisting of him hooting.

You turned around to face the other two drunk males in the room, who both were suddenly very quiet. The reason for this, you saw, was that they were having a staring contest, and Miya was grinning.

“Are you two done with your testosterone staring contest?” you sighed and grabbed the second IV bag. “I really want to get this thing over with…I had a freaking 8-hour long operation today and am on call this night…so I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Oh….Y/N-chan…I ain’t wanna keep ya from sleepin’…show me to yer room n we can cuddle!” Miya purred again, not stopping the glaring contest with Sakusa.

“No thank you…” you huffed, and a little forcefully made Atsumu sit down properly by putting a hand on his shoulders and pushing him down. “Sit, Hold still!”

He was only another drunk flirty guy like the idiots that showed up at the ER sometimes.

“My…oh my…” Atsumu grinned up at you. “So demanding!”

“Arm…” you commanded and with a little pleasure wasn’t too gently while putting the drip into Atsumus arm.

“OuTCH!” he grumbled. “Y/n-chan I thought yer liked me”

“Right now, you’re pretty annoying,” you said. “Keep hydrating with water as well as…and don’t get up too quickly if you need to use the bathroom.”

“Thanks, Y/N-chan for playing doctor with me…maybe we can repeat this..someday in a private appointment”

“Maybe you can shut up now, Miya-san” you sighed and turned to Sakusa, who was still glaring daggers at the blond setter.

You looked down on him, still holding the shot cup circling the liquid around like it was wine.  
His hair was fluffed up for some reason, maybe he had been running his hands through it often, or Bokuto had been giving him head rubs…. both were possible. Come to think of it, and you’d never really seen a drunk Kiyoomi. Both of you had never been much of party people in college…you more than him, and he only sipped politely at fancy drinks on events like sports galas.

You grabbed a mask from your supplies and changed into new gloves because you knew Kiyoomi, drunk or not, would feel more at ease knowing that you were taking precautions because of germs.

“Kiyoomi?” you said softly, and the spiker turned his eyes on you. They were dark as usual…but today, there was something in those dark orbs.

“Y/n” he slurred your name a little, but his voice, dark and husky, was nothing against the gaze he was holding yours with.

In the background, you heard a quiet snicker from Miya, but you choose to ignore it.

“Shall I do you next?” you asked, “I put on a mask and changed my gloves…so they should be clean.”

His eyes trailed from yours to the band on both of your ears holding the mask in its place and nodded.

You knelt and came closer, carefully as you’d approach a hurt animal that could lash out. Sakusa didn’t like doctors’ visits. You knew that and discussed it many times. Hospitals freaked him out, and he generally didn’t like to go to his GP because people there might have the flu.

“I need your arm Kiyoomi,” you said softly. “Your non-dominant would be better…so you don’t have an issue practicing…”

He held out his left arm to you, and you scooted closer and searched for a vein in it that you could easily use. Damn, you realized once again as your gloved fingers ran over Kiyoomi arms that they were packed with muscles. Anatomically perfectly structured muscles out of the textbook, strong and beautiful…..wait... what….?

You glanced back. Bokuto and Miya both had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling each other.

“Um…” you took a deep breath and turned around again. “I’m going to disinfect the area…so it might get a little cold.”

“You do that,” Kiyoomi said simply and watched you closely as you went through the routine you had so often done. Strap a tourniquet around his upper arm, pull it tightly, so the vein was more visible…. disinfect the area and poke the small needle into the flesh, and put the catheter in. Use med tape to secure it, then attached the drip.  
Everything was a routine to you…you were used to that.

What was new was that Kiyoomi suddenly reached out his other hand and touched the ponytail that was hanging over your left shoulder. His fingertips carefully running through the locks.

“Your hair is soft…” he stated, feeling the strands between his fingertips.

“Um…” you said because you didn’t really know what to say. The hell was going on…then you remembered that your roommate probably had too much to drink, so you shrugged. “Yes…I guess so…”

“I liked how it looked when you came in just now…open,” he stated again. “But you always keep in a ponytail…”

“Um…yeah…I like to keep it out of my face…but I get headaches after work, so I keep it open in the car ride home,” you ranted because he kept running his hands through your hair and kept on reaching upwards “Kiyoomi?”

He then suddenly moved closer and, with a surprisingly swift motion, grabbed the scrunchy that held your hair together and pulled it out.

“Much better,” he murmured and dunked the remainder of the shot he was holding in his right arm in his mouth and threw the empty cup over his shoulder.  
Sakusa then proceeded to run both of his hands, now unoccupied, through your hair, massaging your scalp with gentle movements.

It was soothing, so much that you closed your eyed momentarily and couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.  
Sakusa stopped massaging your scalp and tugged some strands behind your ear. Then slowly moved his hands and slowly pulled off the straps of your mask.

You opened your eyes as you felt the fabric loosening around your mouth and saw that Kiyoomi was glancing at you, eyes half-lidded, and said, “You look pretty…”

Although you felt the heat rising in your face and your heartbeat quicken, you needed to remind yourself…. this all must have a logical explanation. He was drunk…yeah, logical…and you chuckled a little.

"I-" he said stroking your cheek with his thumb"I...want you to move in with me"

"Kiyoomi" you chuckled a little "We're roommates...we already live together"

"Yes....and you're beautiful!"

“Kiyoomi…how much did you drink?”  
“I mean it…” he mumbled, a faint blush around his nose, his hands now cupping your face. “I think sometimes the moon is jealous of you.”

…  
…  
…

You snorted and started laughing.

“Omi…you sure are drunk as a skunk” you chuckled and patted his head softly, ruffling his hair. “You better get some rest…I’ll go and try to get some sleep too…you might not remember this, but I might be not here in the morning and get called in…”

You gently put an arm on his wrist, pushing his arms down. Kiyoomi was ridiculous.

“If you don’t want to have a sore back…you better get into bed,” you said, standing up and offering your hands to him to help him stand up. “You need help?”Sakusa, to your surprise, was pouting, “No thanks….” He said, “I’ll…take a minute and then eventually get up…”

“Alright,” you smiled. “If there is anything…call me…alright?”

“I'd really like for you to stay here...but...you go get some sleep,” Kiyoomi murmured, watched you yawn and stretch your back, and smiled a little “Oyasumi Y/n…”

“Oyasumi Kiyoomi,” you smiled back and made your way to your room to flop onto the bed.

Ok…nani the fuck? What did just happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think of making it into a coherent series like fanfic with multiple chapters, however, I have some ideas so I think I'll make a series on those ideas and upload whenever I have time or the mood to write one in this AU. Do you have an Idea/prompt for this AU?


End file.
